


【法英】【挚诚协定113周年贺】Imprévu

by sunny5512373



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny5512373/pseuds/sunny5512373
Summary: 意料之外的＃Ｍ法Ｓ英＃ＰＷＰ＃含高跟鞋、滴/蜡、绑缚注意





	【法英】【挚诚协定113周年贺】Imprévu

一年的时光于他们而言流逝得飞快，转眼间又是一个四月八日。

即便最近再怎么因为时局变动而焦头烂额、乌烟瘴气，或许还隔空对呛得硝烟四起──这被他们归类为正常的互动──弗朗西斯与亚瑟还是抽出了这一天来享受彼此的陪伴。

他们在亚瑟的前院中边忙活边争论彼此园艺风格的优劣并度过了愉快──并且难得一滴雨也没下──的上午，于欧洲之星上享用了午餐，进弗朗西斯家门时正好赶上了下午茶，晚餐自然由法国人包办，而亚瑟虽然嘴里叨念着俗气但还是自动自发地点起了桌上的蜡烛。

这么看来，他们似乎已经度过了一个美好的纪念日。然而，重头戏这才刚要开始。弗朗西斯在洗漱完毕后可以说是迫不及待地窜上了床，发梢尚带着未干的水气，然而他怎么还能顾得上呢？自从他几天前好不容易说服他的爱人同意在纪念日这天玩点不一样的，他就为此企盼不已，而现在他可不会为了一点无伤大雅的水珠子而让自己多磨蹭几秒。

亚瑟在他之前就先洗完澡了，但他在弗朗西斯进浴室前先说了他需要一点心理准备，结果到现在都还不见人影。床上的男人半椅半卧，开始想象起接下来将会上演的光景，嘴角抑制不住地上扬。

他原先提出让对方当施/虐/者这个主意时是想着对方就算平时暴力指数很高，但这还是第一次在床上扮演施/虐/者的角色，大概会有些笨拙、无所适从又强自镇定，然后虚张声势地做点无伤大雅的事，那肯定可爱得不行。不过现在想想，平常这家伙色/情影片和书刊看得也不少，所以他在这方面并不会如他所想得那样生疏也不一定。那样更好不是吗，弗朗西斯同样热爱那种带着危险气息的诱/惑，他相信亚瑟如果对这种情节够熟悉的话，肯定能用最精确的暴力形式带来最撩/人的效果。

他们早已熟知彼此的每一吋肌肤和每一条肌肉，但那人的无畏、自尊、骄傲、古板、单纯与其实还不少的玩心总能够用各种比例调配出一个全新但他却又无比熟悉的亚瑟柯克兰。这个表面矜持的英国人在床上可从来没有让他感到无趣过，从来没有。

他期待接下来的一切。

－

硬根鞋底敲击地面的声响由远而近地飘进房里时，弗朗西斯可以说是惊喜万分。他的确特地为对方准备了贴身的黑色背心短裤手套与细跟漆皮高跟鞋──以让他更进入状态，法国人如是说──但就在一个小时前亚瑟才作势要把那双鞋从窗户扔出去，并威胁他的伴侣如果胆敢再提一次让他穿上这双鞋的主意他就要拔掉他的胡子与胸毛。他不知道也不想探究是什么让亚瑟改变了主意，只知道那听起来有些不稳的脚步在耳里已经敲出了春/色无边。

终于，这个纪念日的另一个主角自敞开的房门现身。他确实穿上了那双高跟鞋，连带弗朗西斯准备的全套装备，一样也不少。紧紧包裹住身躯的黑色皮革在卧房的柔和灯照下反射出别样的魅力，上衣与短裤交接的细缝看得见若隐若现的腰，与手套之间也只露出了一小截引人遐/想的上臂。这时他似乎终于领略了驾驭这双鞋的方式，对于对方惊艳又带有浓烈欲/望的眼神视若无睹，似笑非笑地走到了床前，扯下了右手的皮手套。「转过去。」

看来是直接进入状况了。弗朗西斯这么想着，从善如流地背过身。带着点微凉的漆皮覆上他的双眼，绕了一圈，在正后方牢固地打上结。接着他感觉到自己的双手被往后拉，不出意料地被绕上早就放在一旁的软绳。对方的手指时不时随着动作擦过他的皮肤，有时是右手带着薄茧的指腹，有时是左手光滑的皮革。或许是专注于绑缚的缘故，亚瑟在说完那三个字后就一言不发，沉默得让弗朗西斯感到了些许不安。「亚瑟？」

「闭嘴。」掌有主控权的男子沉声喝道，那语气让弗朗西斯想起亚瑟真正生气时的骂声，却又与其不甚相同，但他还是能肯定这样的语气一定曾经在什么时候听过。然而，他一时之间却想不起来，因为身后的人对绳索做完最后的调整后毫无预警地猛力拉紧，导致他的思绪在呻/吟出声的同时被猝不及防打断，而始作俑者则毫无歉意地对自己的杰作满意地哼笑。

视觉被阻绝之后其余的感官就渐渐敏锐了起来，那声从鼻腔呼出的笑意在弗朗西斯的耳中放大，而他颈后的寒毛隐约能感觉到后方呼出的气息──他想这应该不是错觉──鼻腔也捕捉到刚洗完澡不久的肌肤飘着与他相同的洗发精香味，那是发散着酒香的鸢尾玫瑰。这些平时微不可觉的一切，现在却能在他的脑中依附着记忆的骨架重新还原出亚瑟那志得意满的笑意是怎么样的弧度，甚至那眼眸闪着怎么样的光芒。即便看不见，他依然为此心醉神往──

等等，他刚刚是闻见了酒味吗？

「亚蒂，你喝了酒？」他有些惊恐地问道，试图说服自己刚才窜进鼻腔的酒香是幻觉，然而一旦被发现，那些酒气在一呼一吸中就变得十分好辨认，无法忽视。于是他只好努力以酒味不显来安慰自己，至少这表示喝得不多，所以应该不至于性情大变吧。

事实证明，亚瑟总是与他过不去，永远不打算成全他心中的理想状况。他带着嫌恶的语气粉碎了弗朗西斯的期望，弗朗西斯甚至都能想象得到他如同看着小虫般睥睨的眼神。「我准你这么叫我吗？」

他被猛力地向后推/倒在床上，紧接着就感觉到尖细的鞋跟不清不重地抵在他的胸口。如果亚瑟不是喝了酒，他肯定会在心中对爱人的表现力赞不绝口，也会因为这样的举动而兴奋不已。但他不能肯定喝醉的亚瑟到底能不能分清情/趣与实际凌/虐的界线，要知道，他醉了之后什么事都干得出来。而自己现在只剩下脚还算得上是自由的，视力为零。综上所述，这或许是他近十年来遇过最危险的状况了。他试着挣开身后的绳结，一边还不放弃沟通。「那么伟大的大/英/帝/国先生，能否告诉我您到底喝了多少酒？」

「我干嘛告诉你。」凝聚于一点的压力撤离，取而代之的是那人跨坐在他的上腹。平时听惯的伦/敦腔现在带着点痞气，却又保留着那种高人一等的气势。他正想猜对方下一步想干什么，一段胶带就啪地一声拍到了嘴上，亚瑟的手还不忘使劲地来回抹着把两边贴紧，不留一点缝隙。「还有，你话太多了，烦人。」

这下连沟通都试不了了，弗朗西斯开始把所有希望都寄托在挣脱绑/缚的努力上。遗憾的是，这简直就是个不可能的任务。在海上混的没有绳结绑不好的人。他绝望地想到，一边继续艰难地动了动手腕。更何况，他面对的可是个在海上断断续续混了几百年的前霸主兼前海盗，绑的绳结就算暴风雨都吹不开，更不用说他对于绑人还特别有一套了。他想到很久以前王耀曾调侃着说他这习性说不定哪天就实际演示了什么叫『牡丹花下死』，这么多年来，他怎么样也没想过这话还真有可能实现的一天。虽然理论上来说他死不了，但考虑到亚瑟在过去一再打破历史的各种事迹，这件事好像就不是那么肯定了。

「不是要我陪你玩？你在那挣扎什么？」跨坐在他身上的人显然感觉到了企图挣脱所造成的晃动，向前倾身压制住他的双肩，同时凑过去朝他低语，双唇近得能感觉到随着一个个音节呼出的气息。语气倒没有刚刚的不耐烦，反倒是带着点戏谑与兴味，还有点猫玩老鼠的恶劣。

真奇怪，这些让人恼火的元素混在一起怎么就成了魅/惑呢？无计可施的弗朗西斯胡思乱想到，说不定这家伙当年在海上称霸所用的伎俩就是让自己成了塞壬，用他那让人恨得牙痒却又勾得人心痒的语气把人往死里送去？这可不是不可能，他现在就觉得亚瑟今晚怎么整他都好了──大不了之后找个机会再整回去，如果他没被玩死的话。而既然这个小少爷还记得他们是在玩情/趣而不是虐杀，那他的生命安全应该无虞…应该。

「我们要从哪里玩起？嗯？」显然，亚瑟压根不打算得到什么回答，他只是享受这种有如为身下之人判/刑、而对方完全无从反抗的感觉。「你知道吗，你不能说话实在是好极了。不过，一点声音都没有又太安静了些。」

他的重心往旁大幅偏过去，似乎是要取一件几乎构不着的东西。接着，在弗朗西斯的大脑反应过来之前，自己的身体已经迅速翻了九十度，把亚瑟甩了下去。他发誓这只是捉弄对方的习惯使然，完全不是有意而为，不过当他反应过来时已经连趁机逃跑都来不及了。

那只带着皮手套的手狠狠抓住了他的上臂，把他扯回了正面朝上的姿势，根本不用看他就知道亚瑟的脸上一定挂着那种带着怒意的阴笑。「法国佬，你很欠惩罚是吧？我本来还想先从简单的来呢。」

「唔唔──！」另一边裸/着的五指一点也不怜惜地抓上他还没起反应的下/体，他被惊得闷叫出声却一动也不敢动。就在他思考对方是不是在考虑直接拧下来并因此吓出了一身冷汗的时候，只闻一声不怀好意的冷笑，接着就是突如其来的冰凉触感。他感觉到两只手就这样开始摆弄着他的性/器──亚瑟在中途还嫌滑手而把左手的手套也脱了──直到终于把那圈冰凉的金属环套到最底部。他猜得到那是什么，但他不怎么想面对现实。

「你知道吗？听说戴这个努力点也能射的。」他站起身，漫不经心地用鞋跟拨弄因为方才频繁的触碰而稍微硬起来的性/器，还吓唬似地轻轻踩了一两次。「我是不是对你太好了？这么一来你还不用求我。」

我才不会求你，也没办法求你！弗朗西斯在心底反驳，但那随时都可能成为凶器的东西不怀好意地在他胯/间耀武扬威，致使他一声都不敢吭。越是紧张，感知就越集中在那儿，对那恶意满满的玩/弄也就越敏/感。于是虽然他不愿承认，但他的血液的确因此而缓缓往下集中。

「就算你求我，我也拿不下来。」毫无怜悯地说完这句话后，亚瑟总算把脚拿开，随即跳下床去翻找着什么──弗朗西斯不得不佩服他驾驭这双鞋的能力。他似乎完全抛开了刚刚的不悦，心情很好地哼起阴森的小调，而弗朗西斯发誓他在换气的间隙听见了啪擦一声点起打火机的声音。当床垫因为他的归反而下陷时，某种带着暖意的玫瑰清香窜进了他的鼻腔，始作俑者则施舍一般地继续为他解说。「那只有你软了才拿得下来。以及，我现在看你的胸毛不太顺眼。」

一滴热烫就这样随着话音落下，很快就凝在他的右胸上。然后是第二滴、第三滴，他能听见蜡滴答、答作响地一次次与自己的胸/膛碰撞，不给一次解脱而是慢慢地降下温度，然后就这样赖在上面不走了。从高处落下的冲击带来钝痛，和高温所造成的热辣感混在一起，使得被攻击之处微妙地一阵阵发麻。一开始每一滴落下都有想飙粗口的冲动，然而习惯了之后他差点就要为这样的麻痒感而战栗，甚至有那么点享受。不知不觉间，他的呼吸已经渐渐急促了起来。

大概滴了五分钟后，或许是腻了，亚瑟终于把那支蜡烛吹灭扔到一旁，自己又一次跨坐到他身上。这回他的屁股正好抵着他半抬的欲/望，还时不时挑/逗似地来回磨动。于此同时，他的指腹轻轻滑过伴侣的胸/膛，还戏耍似地在乳/尖处多绕了两圈，最后摸上了凝结的蜡块。

弗朗西斯感觉得到他修剪得平整的指甲轻轻刮过自己，心中第无数次升起了不怎么妙的预感。果不其然，指甲轻易地撬起蜡块边缘，紧接着那一块蜡就被果断地撕下。明明只是一瞬间的事，他却彷佛能分别感觉到胸毛一根一根被连根拔除的刺痛。「唔！」

「嗯！唔！唔唔！」第一块的除毛效果似乎让亚瑟很愉悦，接下来他简直就像是撕上/瘾似地一块接着一块，一点也不怜惜。而被动手的那位心里简直是一边尖叫一边淌血，他知道这样连根拔除的话效果大概可以维持个二到八周，也就是说，他要马明天早上全都剃了，否则就得放着让自己胸毛维持狗啃似的样子至少两周。不论是哪一个，他都得在好长一段时间扣好衬衫的扣子了。

好消息是，撕完后不过瘾的亚瑟想继续滴，但没找着刚才扔开的蜡烛。从身上的震动弗朗西斯猜他耸了耸肩，对此应该也不是很在意的样子。果不其然，几秒后就听见他低笑着说：「刚除完毛的皮肤应该很敏/感？」

他一边说着，微凉的指尖一边扫过他饱经摧残的胸，对于对方不自觉颤抖的反应十分满意。接着，他从一旁拈起羽毛，从胸口开始搔对方的痒。他身下的人险些弹了起来，又被他压了下去。他们早已摸清对方的每一吋体表，哪里碰了会痒、哪里最是敏/感，全都了如指掌。他欣赏着对方因呼吸急促而起伏的胸/膛，一边慢条斯理地说道。「其实，我本来想第一个玩这个的。」

弗朗西斯嘴被封着，一开始搔到痒处的时候只能靠着鼻子哼哼地笑，才一下子就已经换不过气来了。结果对方往痒处搔还不够，渐渐地就往敏/感处袭击，这下他觉得自己完全就是被抛上岸的鱼了，好像怎么呼吸都不够似地只知道喘。而下/身在渐渐充血的过程中，那金属环的挤压就越发明显，然而越发明显的除此之外还有爱人那被皮裤包裹的臀/部有一下没一下地磨着，痛苦与欢/愉的界线在此似乎越发模糊了起来。

似乎要体现两个人的默契似地，亚瑟在这时终于是拉下了皮裤的拉链，站起身任其落到脚踝处，然后连同高跟鞋一同豪爽地踢到一旁角落去。磅地两声巨响后，接着窜进耳中的是黏腻又淫/靡的浓稠水声以及有些不稳的呼吸声。看来似乎是为了不影响玩情/趣的节奏而自己事先润/滑扩/张过了啊。弗朗西斯用仅存的理智推测到。肯定是在喝酒前…不如说，以亚瑟的个性，喝酒肯定是进房前所进行的最后一步。虽然那完全是多余的。

他并没有被晾在一边多久，只需片刻后亚瑟他便又重新坐了回来，与先前的挑/逗不同，这回就直接扶着对方已经完全挺/起的性/器坐下去。动作甚至有些太过猛烈急切，以至于两个人都呻/吟出声。亚瑟弓起腰，双手稍微撑在对方的肚腹上以维持平衡，用有些不稳的声线下达指令。「别、别想我服、务你，你自己…动。」

老天，他这姿势施力可累了，今晚过后腰肯定得休养一阵，不过这种时刻正是生理欲/求开始迅速膨胀的时机，他们的肌/肤/相/亲已经点燃了最猛烈的火花，就这么停在这里对彼此而言都难/耐万分。于是他选择不作异议并服从指令，以手肘当支点挺腰向上顶撞。

一下又一下，过不了多久，从身上那人的晃动程度他能感觉到知道他的腰已经被顶得软了──他们的身体契合度竟然高到在这种情况下都能如此轻易就找着前/列/腺，弗朗西斯为这件事感到了那么点惊讶。接着压在他腹上的手收回了一只，他想都不用想，肯定是跟着他的节奏在自/渎。

「呜、哈啊──啊、啊！」黏腻的喘/息和随之倾泻的气音代表着亚瑟正处在快/感的巨浪中，他喝醉时在床上就放得更开了，而弗朗西斯则对于自己没眼福能看见他泛红的脸颊耳根、向前弓出美丽曲线的身躯与失神起雾的绿眼感到遗憾。当然，他能想象，但亲眼见到总是更能让人激动与愉/悦，还有种奇妙的成就感。不过，他现在所体验的似乎也是种别样的极乐，那是黑暗中对方紧致的后/穴一收一缩、格外清晰的娇/喘，还有脑海中无边无际的想象。，似乎也是种别样的极乐。

然而，相较于对方十分迅速就被快/感给完全拥抱，弗朗西斯虽然亦体会到了前所未有的快/意，却也卡在一种不上不下的微妙感受中。钢环确实让他的前端更充血也更敏/感，但束紧的感觉却又让他无法完全投入，这种处境让人心焦难/耐。而就像亚瑟先前所说的那样，这种时候求谁也没用，因为想求人时就绝对不是软得下来的时候。更何况，他要是现在真萎得下来，也会先被亚瑟杀了，接着成为全世界的笑话。想到这里，他无奈地翻了个白眼，决定别再胡思乱想，把所有注意力放在自己与爱人的交合上。

上下来回的幅度越来越大，他听见对方的呻/吟中不知何时开始已经带着点鼻音。这鼻音一出来，他彷佛就看见了那双眼浮了厚厚一层浓雾，或甚至已经凝成了泪珠在眼角，那样的景象特别让人上/瘾，就算是用记忆拼凑出的也有足够的杀伤力。

他被激励似地更用力向上挺，没想到亚瑟就这样惊叫一声，内/壁突然收紧，而他的腹/部也能感觉到几滴液体喷溅上来。所有迹象都显示亚瑟已经去了，然而他还留在逼近顶点处，周遭剧烈的挤压也没有让他解脱。考虑了两秒后，他心一横，决定一点休息时间也不给地继续对已经瘫软的情人来回顶/弄。

「你、你…哈啊、别…啊！啊啊…」高/潮后的内/壁特别敏感，又是像刚刚那样十分剧烈的来回撞击，快/感早已经超过了负荷值，铃/口断断续续地又渗出了前/列/腺/液，不久前还气势汹汹的亚瑟这下也被弄得一句话也说不好，连支撑的双手都开始发软，几乎维持不住平衡要往前趴去。要不是弗朗西斯在十来下后即时解/放在里面，他或许会被弄得再去一次也说不定。

性/事终于告一段落后亚瑟直接瘫到在情人身上，就像以前每一次他们玩完骑/乘后一样。而弗朗西斯在终于解放的极/致/快/意与过度体力劳动的双重影响下一时顺不过气，只顾着上自己急促的鼻息。等到终于恢复相对平缓的呼吸时，他试着动了动，身上的人却没有反应。「嗯…？」

显然他是睡着了。这一次，弗朗西斯理直气壮地翻过身让他滑到一旁，然后无奈地试着上演没有观众的逃脱秀。

－

「你昨天干嘛喝酒？」弗朗西斯对缩在被窝里的人翻了翻白眼。亚瑟并没有推掉今天的工作，然而昨晚没有事/后清理导致他发起了低烧，虽然他坚称这不碍什么事还是被强制挽留了下来，于是他就理直气壮地赖在被子里了。

「壮胆？放松心情？」被质问的一方似乎一点罪恶感也没有地耸耸肩，把头埋在枕头里蹭了蹭，说话的声音一半被闷在里面，有些模糊。「我想或许两者皆是。」

「行行好吧，你这酒量和酒品就别喝酒壮胆了。」他揉了揉自己酸痛的腰和勒痕犹存的手腕，佯装愤怒。「看看你对哥哥我做了什么！」

「噢，你竟然解得开。」亚瑟懒洋洋地从枕头里抬起头，半点歉意也没有地──现在弗朗西斯确认这点了──看了看对方手腕和手臂的红痕以及一片光滑的胸膛，然后把头又埋了回去，然而肩膀的抖动已经曝露了笑意。「话又说回来，都一百一十三年了，你可真命大，我还没因为嫌烦而失手杀了你。」

「我把手套从头上蹭下来之后走去拿剪刀看着穿衣镜剪开的。没人能徒手挣脱你的绳结，柯克兰船长。」弗朗西斯也躺上床，双眼半闭，为了对方后半句话哑然失笑。「你要是做得到，这一千多年早就成了，不差这一百年。」

「这么自信？别忘了时代永远在变──」

「时代在变，但别忘了你现在爪子可是跟我绑一起了。」他凑过去轻吻爱人露出的耳尖，有些好笑地看着它在几秒内泛起薄红。「让我们再补个眠吧，亚蒂。要是睡过中午，我就只需要准备晚餐了。」

「懒鬼。」虽然这么说，他还是有些晕乎呼地阖上双眼，在身旁令人安心的体温和香水味的陪伴下陷入了梦乡。

Fin.


End file.
